Ms. Doombringer
Ms. Doombringer was a substitute teacher and a minor villainess in the cartoon series The Fairly Oddparents. Ms. Doombringer acted as a substitute teacher in many schools, posing as "Ms. Sunshine", a very nice teacher who rewarded her students for even the most trivial tasks. Her true plan was fooling any children with fairy godparents to wish that she was their permanent teacher. Once she would become the permanent teacher, she'd scan her students for any signs of fairies, and once she has captured the fairy, she pulls off its wings and crown and mounts it in her personal collection. Unlike Mr. Crocker, she is far more competent at hunting fairies, making her even more dangerous to Timmy Turner than his usual nemesis. She even wrote her own book on how to hunt fairies. Biography After Crocker broke his bones when he fell into a well that was just dug up, Doombringer (as Miss Sunshine) became his substitute. Timmy later wished Sunshine became his permeanant teacher. The wish came true and Doombringer revealed her true colors. She tries capture by appealing to kids as a good teacher. Miss Doombringer found Timmy had fairies and tried to catch him. But, Crocker helped Timmy and Doombringer got ran over by a bus, vowing to return. Appearance When Ms. Doombringer first appears as Ms. Sunshine, she is dressed like a kind, old western school teacher with bright white and pink clothes and flowers in her hat. She had a orange hair and and teal green eyes. After she detects magic from Timmy's fairies, she transforms into Ms. Doombringer, her own "professional" persona, and has white hair, orange eyes, and wears a black costume along with a purple headband, both adorned with skulls and she also wears also what appears to be "The Punisher" skull logo on her shirt. Gallery Ms. Mary Alice Sunshine.jpg Miss Sunshine.jpg Ms. Sunshine.jpg Mary Alice Sunshine.jpg Mary Alice Doombringer.jpg Miss Mary Alice Doombringer.jpg Ms. Mary Alice Doombringer.jpg Face of Ms. Doombringer.jpg|A close-up view on Ms. Doombringer. Trivia *She was voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, who was best known for playing the voice of Sandy Cheeks in Spongebob Squarepants and Cindy Vortex (who appeared in the special immediately after Ms. Doombringer's debut episode, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and its sequels) on the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *According to a book she flashed during one scene, her full name is "Mary Alice Doombringer". *The star on her face seems to change positions depending on which way her head is facing. Sometimes it is on her left cheek before switching to the right when she turns her head. *She is similar to Mr. Crocker with the exception of more weapons and more "insanity". *Ms. Doombringer is officially the last villain within the original series, with the exception of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and its sequels. *Her skull shirt bears similarities to the Punisher except that she is villain and female while the Punisher is an anti-hero and male. Category:Evil Teacher Category:Villainesses Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Sadists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hunters Category:Obsessed Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Torturer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Imposters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Xenophobes Category:Humans Category:Living Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Magi-Tech Category:Faux Affably Evil